Scars
by Mewgirl223
Summary: "What's the matter?" came his tired voice and she turned to him starring in his bright green eyes which she swore looked straight into her soul. "Do you think my scars are beautiful?"- A Spirtfire oneshot


**SCARS **

**Pairing: Spitfire.**

**T: for sexual themes.**

**Authors note: my first ever spitfire….anything other than my young justice story. I hope I did this couple justice. I just love them so much, so this takes place further in the future. Like when Wally and Artemis are actually together, this is my dream come true.**

**Summary: She turned her gaze away from his eyes and settled back on the mirror. Yet again she looked at the dark markings on her skin and tears formed in her eyes. "What's the matter?" came his tired voice and she turned to him starring in his bright green eyes which she swore looked straight into her soul. "Do you think my scars are beautiful?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, if I did I would have a new episode on four times a week, these two would already just get over the bullshit and make out with each other. I mean…..**

**Word count: including all this and the A/N at the bottom 1,693 **

"**I feel pretty, but unpretty." I feel pretty/unpretty- Glee cast**

"Come on girl you think he likes you?" came a haunting voice. The blonde girl turned around looking for the source her bow aimed.

"Especially with all those hideous scars? You look like a rag doll!" came another voice and a cackle and the girl turned but nothing was there suddenly a noise was heard. She turned and aimed and didn't move. It was Wally he had his back turned to her and was making these weird noises. She started forward relief washing over her and then froze and he turned his lips locked with a green Martian.

"Oh M'gann you so beautiful." He purred and kissed her neck free of any scars.

"Oh Wally!" she cried and brought his face up to hers and they locked lips. The girl went to aim her bow but it was suddenly gone along with her uniform she was just in a two piece her body showing.

"WALLY!" she cried out and the two stopped kissing and glared at her.

"Don't talk to us raggedy Arty." He snapped at her and she stopped tears forming as the two went back to making out.

"No." she cried and the tears slipped down her face.

"NO!" she cried as Wally began to touch M'gann.

"NO!" Artemis cried and sat up in bed the covers clung to her body as the tears ran down her face. She turned to her left and a wave of relief flooded over her. There still was the sleeping form she had been with hours before. His ginger colored hair messed up and covered his forehead his eyes closed and his lips in a slight smiled. At least he was having a good dream. She got up the cover's falling off her naked body and the moon shinned threw the window into the room. She walked quietly over to the full length mirror and starred at herself. He blonde messy hair was out of a pony tail and fell down her back she looked herself down. Starting with her head and going down. Grey eyes, pink lips and then she stopped at her neck. The first of many scars were there it was a small one, she remembers exact ally how she got it. It was on the Biayla mission they went on back when they were still a team. The moment Wally dropped her and they went tumbling she got hit in the neck by a stone the scar wasn't huge, people barley noticed it unless they looked real hard, which people rarely did. She continued down her body not another scar was on her neck or shoulders but she stopped at her chest right between her boobs. She moved her hand slowly to her chest and gently traced the mark. This one was when Batman sent them after a recently escaped Poison Ivy and Ivy just happened to of created a new plant one where she could make the thorns fire. Let's say she never wanted a flower with thorns ever again. She continued down her body and she traced over every single scar she had. One from when Sportsmaster shot her in the waist. Another from a stupid trip and landing on a fork Wally had dropped. She began to cry again she she traced another scar. This one was from a solo mission when her and Wally went undercover. Wally had given them away and they were under fire. Didn't help when the people they were under fire from we're the Joker, Harley and his goons. Wally and Artemis were suppost to go undercover as new hires trying out for the team but it didn't go as planned. She told him not to move, told him to just stay behind their cover as they waited for backup from the rest of the team. But he didn't listen to her, he never listened to her. He moved out taking a goon and just happened to turn his back. Turning your back on a crazy psychopath and his girl….never a good idea. She couldn't scream it would be to late so what did she do. She dropped her bow instinctively as the shot was fired. She wasn't the fastest girl alive but she just happened to be fast enough this time. She knocked him out of the way and the metal pole with the flag bang connected with her waist right next to the scar from Sportsmaster was. She still remembered the pain, his scream, her falling…..

"Hmmmmm?" came a sound and Artemis jumpt out of her skin and turned to the bed where the figure had moved his arm to find her side gone. She quickly wiped her cheeks and stopped her tears as the figure positioned his weight on his elbows and starred at her empty spot for what seemed like forever. He turned around and yawned and sat up against the head board and rubbed his left eye. The right one slightly open just enough so she could see the green color. He looked at the clock before noticing as cursed as he saw it was 2:57 in the morning. His arm dropped and both of his vibrant green eyes scanned the room until his eyes settled upon her standing in front of their full length mirror. She turned her gaze away from his eyes and settled back on the mirror. Yet again she looked at the dark markings on her skin and tears formed in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" came his tired voice and she turned to him starring in his bright green eyes which she swore looked straight into her soul.

"Do you think my scars are beautiful?" she whispered as turned back to the mirror. He was shocked as he starred at her as she stood in front of the bed.

"Wally, do you?" she asked again and her grey eyes met his green ones. He loved her eyes, even when they were the way they were that moment, puffy and reddened. He moved from the bed leaving the sheets behind.

"I do beautiful, what brought this up?" he asked as he walked to her she moved her face away from him.

"Artemis." He said gently and in an almost whisper and she turned her face back to his.

"A Nightmare." She said tears still running down her face.

"That doesn't seem right beautiful, angels like you don't have nightmares." He said and smiled but didn't get the usual response from her either and kiss, slight tap or a quirky remark.

"Why don't you tell me about it." he asked and touched her shoulder gently. She sighed.

"There were voices telling me I wasn't pretty, and then you and M'gann ….and calling me a raggedy Arty." She said between sobs. Wally brought her into a hug and her tears fell on his bare chest.

"You are my spitfire, you are beautiful, and I love _you."_ He said and she looked up at him and he smiled and kissed her cheeks. He could taste the salt from her tears. He kissed her lips gently and then trailed gently kisses down her neck. She figured he would stop there but he didn't instead he kissed every single scar she had on her body. He kissed her last scar and then stood back up and kissed her again.

"If I didn't find your scar's beautiful I wouldn't of put that rock on your finger." He said referring to the silver band and diamond engagement ring he had gotten her a week ago. She rolled her eyes and gently hit him. He smiled.

"That's the spitfire I know." He said and kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared kiss after passionate kiss until Wally pulled away.

"Now come on back to bed beautiful." He said and yawns in her face and she laughed.

"Okay Baywatch." She said trying to crack a joke but yawned so it sounded less like Baywatch and more like the ba then a yawn. He chuckled and they walked back to their bed and got under the covers cuddling up to one another.

"I love you." She said before falling asleep and Wally looked at her for a while and smiled he loved her, and her scar's for as long as they both lived.

"Love you to beautiful." He said and fell into a deep dream where she and her scar's were as well.

**Author's note: Cheesy ending I think. But I think I did a good job, I wanted to show a side to Artemis that no one really knew on the show except for the home front episode. I love Artemis and she probably usually didn't care about if she had scars or who saw them. Until it came to Wally. I hope I did justice! If you think I did please review I would love to hear your feed back and see if I should do any more Spitfire one shots.**

**Song list: I feel pretty/unpretty by glee cast**

** Hide and seek remix by imogen heap**

** Crawling by superchick**

** Unbreakable (acoustic version) by fireflight**


End file.
